¿Dónde estoy?
by alberto-M
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarán dos personas en un juego caprichoso de los Dioses?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _Intercambio de cuerpos del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas_.

* * *

Dos días después de que Naruto se fuera con Yamato y su equipo al puente donde Sasori y su contacto se reunirían, los dioses del Rayo y del Viento reposan aburridos en sus lugares en el Cielo. El Dios del Rayo Raijin tiene dos cuernos; el pelo largo, suelto y rojo; es musculoso, de piel grisacea y tiene el Kanji "Rayo" en su hombro derecho, aparte de que en su espalda tiene seis pequeños tambores unidos por un aro, en cada tambor se muestra tres tomoe del Sharingan. El Dios del Viento Fūjin es tan musculoso como Raijin y también tiene dos cuernos, pero la diferencia es que tiene la piel verdosa; es rubio y de pelo largo; el Kanji "Viento" puede leerse en su hombro izquierdo y posee en su espalda un gran saco con el poder del viento.

- Aniki, ¿no ocurre nada interesante en el mundo? -pregunta Raijin.

- Akatsuki sigue con su plan Ojo de Luna para resucitar al Shinju aunque sólo Obito lo sabe, Naruto todavía desconoce que su destino ya está escrito por Hagoromo, Indra y Ashura -dice Fūjin- Salvo eso no ocurre nada interesante -suspira- Esto va a ser un aburrimiento.

- ¿Y si... hacemos algo para matar el tiempo? -pregunta Raijin con una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados colmillos más largos que lo normal.

- ¿Qué sugieres Aniki? -pregunta Fūjin mirándole.

- Tú observa -dice Raijin acumulando magia azulada en sus manos- Porque esto nos va a divertir durante unos minutos -dos esferas de magia son lanzadas por Raijin hacia el mundo volviéndose invisibles a medio camino. Alcanzando así a Jiraiya, el Sanin de los sapos que dormía en el bosque, y a Killer Bee, quien tuvo una noche "movidita" en Kumo, para empezar el plan de Raijin.

OoooOoooO

Jiraiya, en su sueño, sonríe tanto que su sonrisa casi no cabe en su rostro. La habitación en la que está es de paredes completamente rojas como los pétalos de una rosa, y está echado en una gran cama cuadrada, blanda, con pétalos de rosa en las sábanas y lo suficientemente grande para que quepan tres personas.

- Jiraiya-sama -dice una mujer de pelo castaño y largo, cuerpo espectacular y vestida provocativamente delante de Jiraiya, poco a poco aparecen más y más mujeres contoneándose, vestidas como la primera mujer y con un cuerpo igual de espectacular, Jiraiya cuenta media docena de mujeres delante suyo- Por favor, haznos suya -con tono de súplica.

- Será un placer, señoritas -dice Jiraiya con su sonrisa habitual de pervertido, se levanta y acerca una de sus manos a los pechos de la mujer más cercana- Casi... Ya casi -su mano está a centímetros de tocarlas cuando, de quién sabe donde, suena un despertador a plena potencia que resuena por todo el escenario.

Jiraiya abre los ojos y descubre dos cosas. La primera es que había tenido un sueño hermoso que se le acabó antes de tiempo, para mala fortuna del Sanin de los sapos. La segunda es que lo ve todo más oscuro, se tantea los ojos y se quita unas gafas de sol. Se coge la cabeza que no para de dolerle como si hubiera bebido bastante, mira mejor su extraña habitación y no reconoce ningún objeto decorativo, ni siquiera el despertador que le sacó de, en su opinión, tan hermoso sueño. Tras apagar el despertador, y bastante extrañado, mira el bulto a su lado, que se mueve un poco. El bulto se mueve hacia Jiraiya revelando a una mujer de piel oscura, con los ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado, el cual Jiraiya ve que está totalmente suelto. Y lo más impactante para él: con grandes atributos que casi hacen sangrar sus narices de lo cerca que están a su rostro. La mujer le mira cuando Jiraiya estuvo a punto de celebrarlo, tras dos segundos empieza a ponerse roja a más no poder.

- ¿¡Por Dios, qué... qué acabo de hacer!? -grita Mabui apartándose de Jiraiya rápidamente.

- Buenos... -dice Jiraiya, pero su voz es más rara, bastante diferente a la suya- ¿Días? -pregunta sin saber cómo es que tiene esa voz.

- Madre mía, si sólo me tomé 3 copas -dice Mabui, levantándose y mostrándole a Jiraiya su bien formado cuerpo- No tenemos que contarle a Raikage-sama esto.

- *¿Raikage-sama?* -piensa Jiraiya- *¿Acaso estoy en Kumogakure?* Me tengo que ir al baño un momento, ¿me disculpas? -pregunta finalmente.

- De acuerdo -dice Mabui- Está al fondo a la derecha -Jiraiya se sienta en la cama y ve sus piernas marrones asustándose más aunque no lo mostraba, va a la puerta y la abre entrando en el cuarto de baño. Rápidamente cierra la puerta al entrar con su rostro desencajado de felicidad y terror a partes iguales. Pero la felicidad de despertarse junto a Mabui es superior a sus fuerzas.

- ¡Si, toma, menuda mujer! -grita Jiraiya alzando los brazos cuando se da cuenta aún más de que su voz era menos grave y recuerda para lo que entró al principio- ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? -se pregunta Jiraiya, se mira los brazos, de piel marrón oscura- ¡No! -se toca la cara y el pelo, se da cuenta de su rostro cambiado y su pelo mucho más corto de lo normal- ¡No no no no no! -estaba en shock, le era imposible que hubiera hecho algo tan importante antes de irse a dormir y se va al espejo. Se mira y ve que frente al espejo no es Jiraiya, sino Killer Bee- Oye, pues no estoy tan mal -se tantea el cuerpo- De hecho seré mucho mejor para las chicas -sonríe.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunta Mabui detrás de la puerta del baño- Escuché tus gritos.

- Creí ver una cosa rara, pero al final no era nada -dice Jiraiya rapeando como puede ya que ha oído hablar del rapeador Killer Bee, uno de sus clientes más fieles en la compra del Icha Icha junto a Kakashi- No te preocupes... chica de grandes melones -al instante se arrepiente de decir eso- *¡Voy a morir, no debí decir eso!*

- De acuerdo -dice Mabui obviando la última rima para tranquilidad de Jiraiya- Por cierto, dejaste algo -enseña por la puerta la ropa de Bee incluyendo los calzoncillos. Los pasos detrás de la puerta indican que Mabui se está alejando.

- *Vale, no se lo que ha pasado aquí* -piensa Jiraiya, se mira al espejo- *¿Y quién es este suertudo?* -de repente una fuerza de chakra lo envía a su mundo interior- ¿Qué...?

- "Tú no eres Bee" -dice Gyūki, el Hachibi, en el mundo interior de Jiraiya mirándole fijamente y visiblemente enojado- "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?"

- ¡¿El Gyūki?! -grita Jiraiya asombrado- ¡¿Pero dónde me he metido?!

OoooOoooO

Killer Bee abre los ojos y observa el lugar. Está en un bosque verdoso con infinidad de vegetales y arbustos. A Bee le parece extraño que con lo que bebió ayer no le duela la cabeza, y no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este, si estaba tomando sake tranquilamente? -se pregunta Bee cuando rápidamente se da cuenta de que tiene cambiada la voz- ¿Qué demonios me ha pasado, Hachibi-sama, Bijū de Bee-sama? -tras unos segundos no obtiene respuesta alguna- ¿Gyūki-sama? -se rasca la cabeza y nota una gran melena- Vaya, al menos tengo más cabellera, eso para ligar es una mejora -se toca la cara notando su placa ninja con cuernos y unas arrugas sin sus gafas de sol- Vale, eso ya no mola -se levanta y mira la cascada de al lado, unas chicas jugaban a salpicarse agua frente a la cascada- Bueno, mi primera vez a las chicas espiando, podría estar minutos mirando... No. Debo seguir andando y ver que me ha pasado -empieza a andar mirando el lugar por si algo le suena, nota la dificultad que tiene al andar- ¿Sandalias? ¿Quién necesitaría unas sandalias?

- ¡Aquí está! -grita un ANBU apareciendo frente a Bee junto a tres ANBU más.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, ninjas del popurrí? -pregunta rapeando Bee- ¿Acaso no sabéis, que huir de mi debéis? -los ANBU miran a Bee con una gota en la cabeza. Ya que la imagen de Jiraiya rapeando era algo que nunca iba a desaparecer de sus mentes ni aunque murieran.

- Jiraiya-sama, ¿está bien? -pregunta un ANBU.

- ¿Jiraiya? -se pregunta Bee- ¡Ah si, claro que estoy bien Bakayaro, Tomoyaro! -aunque a veces lo parezca, Bee no es tonto y rápidamente finge como puede ser el famoso Sanin de los sapos.

- Bueno... -dice el líder ANBU sin saber cómo actuar- Estábamos buscándole... para una cosa... -los ANBU meten las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- ¿Nos puede firmar un autógrafo? -los ANBU sacan una copia del último Icha Icha Paradise- Eres nuestro escritor favorito.

- Claro claro -dice Bee todavía fingiendo, con un bolígrafo empieza a firmar los libros.

- Gracias por todo, Jiraiya-sama -dice el líder ANBU cogiendo su libro al igual que los demás- ¡Os dije que los firmaría! -a sus compañeros antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

- *Por alguna razón, a Jiraiya ven estos ninjas con corazón* -piensa Bee- *Encontraré lo que me pasa, aunque me cueste mi...* -tantea los bolsillos- *No tengo ni libro de rimas para apuntar las cosas... Pero tengo esto* -saca un Icha Icha- *¿Libro número siete? Este es nuevo* -empieza a leerlo tranquilamente mientras va hacia Konoha- Mmmmm, veo que esto es un boceto... Hay unos cuantos fallos que puedo arreglar- empieza a escribir en el boceto mientras anda.

OoooOoooO

- "Ya veo, así que eres el famoso Jiraiya" -dice Gyūki tras escuchar la explicación de Jiraiya. Sabía que él es buena gente... o eso espera.

- Exacto, y no tengo ni idea de qué hago aquí -dice Jiraiya. El Gyūki se lleva la mano al mentón, como pensando.

- "Ignoro qué ocurrió para que cambiéis de cuerpos, pero si tú estás en el cuerpo de Bee es bastante probable que Bee esté en el tuyo" -dice Gyūki.

- ¿¡Y qué haría él en mi cuerpo!? -pregunta Jiraiya.

- "Nunca vio Konoha así que se pondría a mirar aparte de intentar saber el por qué está en tu cuerpo" -dice Gyūki- "Sólo espero que no se acerque a las termas si se que hay" -se dice para sí mismo- "Una cosa más. Sé que aunque eres de Konoha no tengo nada contra ti, pero el resto de Kumo tiene enemistad con Konoha así que procura descubrir lo que te ocurre sin que te descubran"

- De acuerdo Hachibi -dice Jiraiya volviendo al mundo real.

- ¿Bee, nos vamos? -pregunta Mabui, Jiraiya abre la puerta ya totalmente vestido y se encuentra a Mabui vestida con una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga por encima de una camiseta de red, a conjunto con una falda larga del mismo color y sandalias de tacón. Lleva además largos y finos pendientes dorados.

- Vaya, estas... que te cag... -empieza diciendo Jiraiya cuando Mabui le calla.

- Escucha, no termines la rima -dice Mabui- Y a propósito, esto no ha ocurrido, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

- De acuerdo, está captado -dice Jiraiya.

- Bien -dice Mabui soltándole- Ahora debo ver a Raikage-sama, tú puedes irte por ahí. Ah, aparece frente a él en cuanto te avise y no huyas como siempre -desaparece en humo.

- Menuda mujer consiguió ese Killer Bee -dice Jiraiya sonriendo, poniéndose las gafas de sol y saliendo a la calle- Así que esto es Kumo. No está mal -camina tranquilamente por las calles observando las casas y a los aldeanos, quienes le saludan con admiración- *Aquí seguramente es diferente que con... ¿Estás escuchando Hachibi?* -temiendo desvelar información al Gyūki sin darse cuenta, mas no obtiene respuesta. Entonces ve a unos niños de diez años entrenar en un campo de entrenamiento cercano- *Que recuerdos de cuando todavía no era Genin*

- Sensei, qué sorpresa verle por aquí -dice la voz fría de Samui, Jiraiya se gira a hablarle cuando sus ojos se dirigen a las montañas de Samui.

- Hola -dice Jiraiya absorto en su visión, luego recuerda en qué situación está y no le gustaría saber qué pasaría si le descubrían- ¿Qué ocurre caracola?

- Nada, volví con Karui y Omoi de la misión hace nada -dice Samui- ¿Y usted, está mejor? Lo único que supe es que Mabui te llevó a su casa tras emborracharte..

- Si sí, todo bien -dice Jiraiya- Nada ocurre con... esto -mira en el bolsillo el libro de rimas.

- No tienes por qué rimar todo lo que se te ocurra sensei -dice Samui, avanza unos pasos alejándose- Nos vemos luego -Jiraiya se gira a verla y la despide, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el trasero de Samui.

- Jejeje, benditas gafas de sol -dice Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida- Bien, ahora a recopilar información de cómo volver... ¿O "recopilar" información? -sonríe pervertidamente, rápidamente se quita esa idea de la cabeza- No, ya tendré tiempo. Además no me quiero imaginar lo que haría en mi cuerpo -da dos pasos hacia delante y se para- Aunque -se pone pensativo- Konoha rápidamente descubriría que no soy yo y lo detendría dado las diferencias ue existen entre los dos. Sí, ya se encargarán los ninjas de pararle antes de que haga nada -se va donde se fue Samui por si consigue "recabar" informacion para su nuevo libro.

- "Te he escuchado" -dice Gyūki- "Y ni se te ocurra ir a espiarla, viejo verde"

- *No soy un viejo verde, sino mas bien un recolector de información para mi libro* -piensa Jiraiya, el Gyūki toma control de su cuerpo y se aleja un poco.

- "No me importa lo que seas, ella es la alumna de Bee y si te ve con éste cuerpo Bee quedará como un pervertido" -dice Gyūki- "Bueno, ya lo es un poco pero quedará más pervertido, sin contar la paliza de su hermano Raikage"

- *No me verá, por algo...* -piensa Jiraiya- *Soy* -se para en la calle- *Jiraiya-sama, un hombre que...* -con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene anda cada vez más aunque con algo de dificultad- *... jamás dejará que sea descubierto*

- "Este anciano es terco y testaruro" -dice Gyūki intentando sin éxito pararle- "Quién sabe lo que estará haciendo Bee en estos momentos"

OoooOoooO

Bee, tras llegar a Konoha y guardarse el boceto de libro, observa las calles de Konoha bastante extrañado. El puesto de Ichiraku´s, las montañas de los Hokage, la Academia Ninja... Todo le resulta desconocido para él.

- No conozco este lugar, volver a Kumo me va a agotar -dice Bee- ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que me pasa? -se pone a pensar cuando una bombilla se le enciende- Ya lo tengo, puede que investigue allí algo -señala un gran edificio, la Biblioteca de Konoha. Bee escucha una voz antes de hacer nada.

- No, Tsunade-sama -se oye la voz de Shizune- No puede beber aquí.

- Tranquila... ¡Hip! Shizune, esto son unas termas -dice Tsunade, Bee se acerca a unas maderas que rodean un edificio casi a las afueras de Konoha.

- Ya, pero no creo que beber sea buena idea -dice Shizune, Bee se eleva un poco hasta tener la vista de Tsunade, algo ebria, y Shizune junto a cuatro chicas más en el agua.

- *Vaya, parece que me lo voy a pasar bien* -piensa Bee, mira más escondido el lugar- *Procurando que no me vean, sino conmigo se enojan* -apoyándose en las tablas sin saber que están un poco podridas.

OoooOoooO

- Esta mujer es una mina -dice Jiraiya observando por un telescopio cómo se viste Samui desde un tejado cercano, sonríe pervertidamente- Definitivamente esto me ayudará en mi investigación, aunque me gustaría ser de nuevo el galante de antes -de repente siente un frío helado recorriendo su espina dorsal al igual que le ocurre a Bee, ya que la magia de Raijin se había acabado. Eso les obliga a cerrar los ojos. La siguiente vez que Jiraiya abre los ojos está apoyado en unas tablas, el peso hace que las tablas, un poco podridas, se rompan y caiga al agua de las termas de cara- ¿He vuelto? ¡Siiiii, he vuelto! -grita contento y levantándose.

- Ejem ejem -una voz femenina que Jiraiya conoce demasiado bien tose un poco para llamar su atención, Jiraiya lentamente mira hacia adelante y con una mueca de terror en su rostro cuando ve a Tsunade bastante enfadada al igual que las demás chicas de las termas- Jiraiya, ¿quieres explicar esto?

- En mi defensa puedo decir que está vez no fui yo -dice Jiraiya sudando de miedo e intentando que no le peguen. No funciona, porque un puñetazo de Tsunade le lanza hacia el cielo y desaparece finalmente en un destello blanco. Varios metros más adelante Jiraiya cae al suelo rebotando tres veces hasta chocar con una pared- Auch, mi cabeza -sobándose la cabeza- Esto es raro, estaba espiando a una mujer y de repente vuelvo a mi cuerpo... Nadie creería tal historia -observa el Icha Icha que cayó de su bolsillo al caer- Mi nuevo Icha Icha. ¡Es cierto, ayer iba a entregarlo a la editorial! -abre ilusionado el libro... Y no para de encontrarse con tachones y rimas escritas en el papel- ¡Noooooooooo! -el grito se oye por toda Konoha.

OoooOoooO

Bee abre los ojos y está en un tejado observando por un extraño telescopio una casa, mira algo confundido alrededor hasta que ve por el telescopio a Samui cambiarse de ropa sin darse cuenta de Bee, quien rápidamente se aleja del lugar. Luego se mira los brazos, se toca la cara y el pelo, y después todo su cuerpo para asegurarse de que todo había acabado.

- ¿Gyūki? -pregunta Bee, Gyūki le mira- Gracias a Dios, le vi a Samui los pechos, todo por culpa del anciano, que a sus impulsos no dice no.

- "Hola Bee" -dice Gyūki- "¿Dónde estuviste?" -quería saber lo que vivió en el cuerpo de Jiraiya.

- Si te cuento lo ocurrido, no creerías lo que he pasado -dice Bee- Esto no debe saberlo nadie, de ninguna especie.

- Entendido, nadie lo sabrá -dice Gyūki- De todas formas es difícil de explicar.

- ¡Bien, vamonos a entrenar, y entonces a Akatsuki vamos a ganar! ¡Wiiiiiii! -termina con su pose característica y se va a entrenar a la isla de Kumogakure.

- "Ese anciano que estuvo en tu cuerpo no estuvo tan mal, Bee" -dice Gyūki- "Es un pervertido de los pechos grandes como tú, seguro que os llevaríais bien"

- Yo creo que él es diferente, Hachibi-sama -dice Bee- Creo que hasta le hicieron más de una mam...

- "¡No acabes la rima Bee!" -le exige Gyūki al imaginar la palabra con la que Bee iba a rimar.

Ninguno de los dos iba a saber nunca que los dos dioses aburridos usaron a Jiraiya y Bee como cobayas humanas para su diversión. Y vaya si se divirtieron, porque aunque los ninjas no los escucharon sus risas eran fuertes.


End file.
